Don't want to Forget
by Luvya
Summary: Childhood Memories: Sometimes she wished she knew what her little sister was talking about. Wally/Kuki one shots
1. Forget About Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Codename Kids Next Door. Sorry Folks.

**Summery: **"He'd get a bigger head. Who'd have thought Wallabee Beatles would go soft?"

**Authors Notes: **This is going to be a series of one shots written for the livejournal community 30 Kisses. There are some oneshots that will tie in to my story Forget and also some that will be completly different. But all will have a Kuki/Wally theme to them and 99% of them will include a kiss. This one was inspired by the song Forget About Love from Aladdin 2

**

* * *

**

**Forget About Love**

Although she would never admit it, Kuki Sanban was moping.

That's right moping and it was all that stupidhead's (to revert back to her ten year old self) fault.

Who did he think he was going to talk to that Rachel McKenzie?

She was just a kid.

The leader of the KND, nonetheless.

Well ex-leader to be fair.

But she didn't want to be fair.

Being fair meant that she'd have to admit that Rachel was turning thirteen in a weeks time anyway and it would be a huge asset to the teens if Wally succeeded in this mission.

No, Kuki was completely happy having their fight overflowed into this complete and utter mess.

"You know you should just forget about him." She looked up to see Hoagie Gulligan sitting at her table. She raised an eyebrow at his sudden appearance, "I saw you and your boyfriend was it? Arguing and you looked lonely just now hence why I'm here."

"Oh." She said rather reluctantly. Of course Hoagie didn't remember her. He'd gone through his decommissioning like a good little kid.

"I mean what you fell in too his eyes? His charms? I mean I'm sure you can forget about all that. Like the way he held you in arms." For a few moments she wondered if Hoagie had got decommissioned after all, "anyway all that cheesy stuff? Walking on air? Obnoxious. Just forget about it. The romance, how your heart dances and don't forget when you blush. The sentimental mush. It really is revolting. Just forget about love"

"I had almost forgotten about the way it felt when he held out his hand for mine," She mused thoughtfully, "my heart all a flutter."

"Oh how I shudder," Hoagie groaned.

"The first time we kissed…" She sighed, looking over at Wally wistfully.

"It won't missed. Forget about his touch," Hoagie supplied as she twiddled her thumbs still slightly unsure.

"I can't forget about his touch." She didn't even realize at this point that she was saying her thoughts out loud.

"In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much." He tried again but again she responded with ease.

"It matters **so** much"

"Your better on your own." He pointed out, "a meals a banquet when your on your own." He started picking at her food as she wasn't eating it.

"Loves filled with comprises," they both said one aware the other one not.

"And don't you hate those big surprises?" Hoagie added with a small unnoticed smile.

"A cozy rendezvous," She started getting up.

"Oh please," Hoagie said with a slight screwed up nose.

" Candlelight for two." She continued with ease completely ignoring Hoagie's comments.

"Oh geeze," He groaned. She turned to look at him, suddenly realizing that he was in fact still there.

"Look your calling my bluff I can't forget about love."

She headed over to Wally with Hoagie trailing behind her eating a sandwich. She tapped Wally's shoulder.

"I can't forget about my heart." She started.

"You know I can't forget about mine." He echoed

"How I fell for you from the start" She said with a sigh. Wally gave a hopeful smile.

"I'm still falling." He stated moving closer to her.

"What ever we may do. You are here for me and I'm supporting you." She stated firmly.

"To find the sun through rain and thunder," They both said looking at each other hopefully.

"A cozy rendezvous" Kuki was now looking into Wally's eyes completely ignoring Hoagie.

"Yes please"

"Candlelight for two" Wally gazed back with a smile.

"Oh geeze, enough is enough. Just forget about love." Hoagie complained rather half-heartedly.

"We can't forget about love." This time Kuki didn't walk away. She leaned into a simple but sweet kiss while Hoagie just gave a slight smirk.

***

Two teens watched the trio with small smiles on their faces.

"Hoagie really should get an award for that performance." One commented. The other one gave a snort.

"He'd get a bigger head. Who'd have thought Wallabee Beatles would go soft?"

"He's always been soft when Kuki's concerned."

"Abby says you got that right, Nigel."

"Lets go before they see us."

"Abby thinks your too cautious Nigel, look at them they're completely in their own world."


	2. Superstar

**Superstar**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door

**Summery: **Kuki Sanban was a far cry from the little girl that Wallabee Beatles had fallen in love with.

**Theme: **#7 Superstar

**Authors Note: **Takes place although Operation INTERVIEW didn't apply, written for the thirty kisses community on LJ.

* * *

When they where in the KND their team had been a legend in it's own right.

Yet it wasn't them singular it was their team.

Numbuh One was probably the most recognizable member of their team- they both knew that.

However in the teens there was an entirely different story.

Kuki Sanban was a far cry from the sweet, innocent little girl that Wallabee Beatles had fallen in love with, but to be perfectly honest? It didn't mean much to him.

He was still hopelessly in love with her anyway.

She was known as being the next Cree Lincoln through out the teens. She almost had a chance of being the next leader of the teens.

Yet he was also known as being the next Chad Dickson through out the teens as well. He was the reason that she didn't have the crown just yet and they both knew it.

He bit his lip.

If Numbuh One or Numbuh Five had been with them he knew for a fact they'd never had a chance. In fact they might never have molded into the people they where today.

"Wally?" Chad's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He watched as Kuki walked past him showing absolutely no emotion. Not even choosing to recognize that he was there.

As soon as she had heard they had both where in the running of being chief of the teens Kuki had started to withdraw from him. Emotionally and Physically.

No sweet kisses between classes.

No random notes in their lockers.

"Wally?" Chad repeated snapping him out of his thoughts yet again however sounding a little bit more impatient, "you can come in now." He got up slowly stealing one last glance at his childhood friend and high school sweet heart, before heading into the room to hear their verdict.

Knowing that he would give her the superstardom that she now craved.

He would give her the world if need be.

Even if it did come at a price.


	3. Childhood Memories

** Childhood Memories**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door

**Summery: **Mr. Tough Guy falling for the princess?

**Theme: **#6 the space between dream and reality

**Authors Notes: **Written for the 30 Kisses Livejournal community. Unlike some of my other most recent one shots this one is written as though Wally/Kuki did get decomissioned.

* * *

Sometimes she wished she knew what her little sister was talking about.

Like who these friends she was supposed to have where.

Like who this boy that apparently liked her was.

According to her sister it was supposedly Wallabee Beatles.

She'd laughed at that one.

Mr. Tough Guy falling for the Princess?

Mr. Tough Guy sweeping said Princess off her feet and kissing her deeply?

That was when she decided that her sister was dreaming.

Her sister had said something about the Kids Next Door.

It triggered something deep down inside of her but she still put it down to an over active imagination.

However, somewhere deep down she wished it was a reality.

It would be nice to have some true friends again.

Because it sounded like these ones were.


End file.
